We propose to apply synchrotron-based small- and wide-angle x-ray scattering to characterize the structure, phase behavior, and interlayer interactions of (1) reconstituted and native self-assembled membrane-associated-proteins (maps) and (2) a fundamentally new class of biomolecular materials comprised of surfactant and associating polymers complexed with (maps). An important goal of the research is to establish a scientific basis for the intermacromolecular interactions leading to (map) self-assembly.